


Christmas Foods In September

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: But it's still September, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, It's in the title, christmas food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Beca is out grocery shopping when she finds a display of Christmas foods. Knowing Chloe would be excited by this, she takes a photo to show her at home.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Christmas Foods In September

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely because I saw some Christmas food in the bakery section of Wollies and got excited.  
> I don't know whether supermarkets in America do this, but because Halloween isn't really a big deal in Australia they start stocking Christmas stuff this early.

Beca wandered through the bakery section of the supermarket, looking up and down the displays in search of whatever fancy type of bread Chloe had sent her out for.

She definitely wasn’t succeeding, she didn’t even know the proper name of the damn stuff. The bread, whatever it was, wasn’t the only thing Chloe had requested, there was a list on the top of her bag, but knowing that she was going to be in the bakery aisles for a while, Beca had gotten all that first. Now, almost ten minutes after her last find on the list, she was still searching for the stupid bread.

Normally, Chloe was the one who handled grocery shopping. She had a much larger knowledge on food and actually knew what she was doing, but she’d come home from work with a new recipe someone had told her that she wanted to try and she wanted to make it a surprise, so when she asked Beca to go out for supplies, she agreed.

Beca started another lap, pushing the cart around aimlessly. She didn’t want to call Chloe to ask, and she certainly didn’t want to ask one of the store assistants for help, so she just kept walking around in circles.

As she rounded the corner, her eyes immediately fixed on a small cardboard display in the distance. It was covered in pictures of holly and mistletoe, as well as the occasional cartoon reindeer, all in the colors Beca always associated with the cheap holiday cards she brought every year from the dollar store.

“Holy hell,” She said under her breath, “Seriously?”

She walked closer, and sure enough, the display was filled with puddings, little pies, and little cakes. The display wasn’t big, only just tall enough to meet Beca’s wist, but it was still there, and it was still full.

There was a Christmas display in the middle of god damn September. Halloween hadn’t even happened yet, but the supermarket was still starting to stock Christmas stuff.

“Jesus Christ,” She mumbled, pulling out her phone to snap a photo. Chloe was going to freak when she saw this.

Chloe loved Christmas more than most… normal people did. She’d been eagerly awaiting its arrival since July, and Beca knew something like this would excite her to no end.

Putting her phone away, she returned to her search for the bread, eventually giving up and just picking a loaf of fancy-looking bread that she kept going back to, she was pretty sure this was the one Chloe wanted, and went to the registers, slightly more excited to get home than she was before.

She paid for the groceries and left, drumming her fingers to the radio as she drove home. “I’m back!” Beca yelled through the house, nudging the door open with her hip.

“Hi!” She heard Chloe call back. 

She walked through the hall to the kitchen, her fingers straining from the weight of all the bags (She wasn’t about to make a second trip) and put them on the floor beside the bench, standing straight up to see Chloe smiling brightly at her.

“Hey Chlo,” She breathed with a smile.

“Hi baby,” Chloe leaned over the corner of the bench to kiss her chastely, “Don’t peek.”

Beca rolled her eyes affectionately. “I won’t,” She teased, shaking her head as she slid onto one of the bench stools, “I got your bread. Well, at least I think I did. I honestly can’t tell, they all look the same to me. I wandered around the bakery section a thousand times like an idiot though.”

Beca leaned over and reached into one of the bags, holding tightly onto the bench, and pulled out the now wrapped loaf of bread. “Is this right?”

She held it out to Chloe, who took it and looked it over. “Yeah, that’s right. Good job babe,” She praised, turning around to put it onto of the bread bin.

“Oh, by the way, you’ll never guess what I saw while I was out.”

Chloe looked up, raising an eyebrow. “What’d you see?”

Beca pulled out her phone, getting up the picture she took earlier, and held it out for Chloe to see. She looked at it confusedly, zooming in on it before realizing what it was. Her face lit up in delight. “Is that Christmas food?” She asked, her voice octaves higher than usual.

Beca grinned, nodding. “Yep. It wasn’t a big display, but it was there.”

“Oh my God!” Chloe squealed, bouncing on her feet. “That’s so exciting, that means it’s nearly Christmas!”

Beca laughed. “Okay Chlo, calm down. It’s still only September, you’ve got a little while to go yet.” She was definitely right in thinking Chloe would freak out, but damn, she forgot how cute she was when she got excited over the holidays. Chloe getting excited over Christmas was a whole other level on Chloe’s cuteness scale.

Beca knew she owed a lot when it came to the holidays. It was her infectious cheer that got her to enjoy Christmas back in freshman year, the first one she’d properly enjoyed in a few years. Since then, Beca’s dislike for the season morphed into tolerance, and then eventually transitioned into her liking it, all or at least mostly because of Chloe. The past few Christmases had been even better, now she was dating Chloe, and though she’d never admit it, part of her got as excited as she did.

Chloe stopped bouncing, her shoulders slumping slightly. “I know,” She sighed, “I miss Christmas.”

“I know, and I’ll tell you a secret, so do I, but we won’t have to wait too much longer. Less than a hundred days to go, I’m pretty sure. Besides, Halloween is soon, so that’s exciting, right?”

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, I suppose it is. Nowhere near as good as Christmas though,” Chloe shrugged, the smile returning to her face.

Beca thought about disagreeing, but decided against it, rolling her eyes with a smirk instead. “I know baby.”

“I can’t wait for December,” Chloe sighed dreamingly. 

“I know baby,” Beca repeated, “Now, let me sort out these groceries.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else pining for December? Because I am.


End file.
